


My first and last

by Jieee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cafe AU, Happy Ending, Idol AU, M/M, Mention of blood, Mention of sick, Protective Jooheon, Protective Monsta X, monsta x is a group except for minhyuk, rich RICH kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieee/pseuds/Jieee
Summary: Meet Lee Minhyuk,- 24 years old guy who has his own cafe that was inherited by his late father.Meet Lee Jooheon,- 24 years old guy who is a rapper of a famous group name Monsta X.Minhyuk and Jooheon's parents have made an arrangement about their marriage when they were still 14 years old, without their knowledge. And now, they already grown up and have their own job, their parents started to make their arrangement come true.Minhyuk who didn't know anything about the arrangement and also about the other side, just agree with his parents but for Jooheon, he didn't actually accept it. Well, it's because he's an idol and he has a reputation to take care of. If people knew about his engagement and after that, he's married, his career will be doom.But what happens when Jooheon suddenly change his mind when his parents told him to meet with the other family and his future fiance? What just he saw on that day making he drastically change his mind?Changes the title name from'My fiance is an idol'To'My first and last'
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. I

**Minhyuk's**

"Eomma! I'm going now~! If anything happens, don't hesitate to call me!" I shout to my mother who is in the kitchen right now. Even though we have maids but my mother always love to cooks together with them.

"All right sweetie~ Make sure to eat your lunch! And don't forget about today's dinner! Come home early if you can."

My eyes widen when my mother mention tonight. _Damn! I totally forget about that!_ "O-Okay, eomma. I'll try to come home early. I've got to go now eomma~ Love you!"

I quickly wear my shoes and walked out of our house. The guards that waiting outside the house bow respectfully to me and I just smiles widely at them. My name is Lee Minhyuk. 24 years old. I work at a cafe that is a few blocks away from my house. The cafe that I work on was inherited by my father after he died. My father passes away because of cancer when I was 18. It's kinda sad because I'm really close to him since I was a kid as I was the only child. And when he died and left my mother and I alone, I feel that some part of me was gone.

I tried to not feel sad about his absence in our life for the sake of my mother. She was devastated after my father died. Well, who's doesn't right? During my 20th birthday party, my father's lawyer comes to visit us. At first, he didn't say anything about being my father's lawyer, moreover about my father's will. I thought he was just my father's friend as my father have lots of friends that was close to us. But I'm kind of shocked when after the party, he mentions that he was my father's private lawyer because I never knew my father hired a private lawyer for our family. The lawyer then says that my father has left some of his wealth to me and my mother.

I'm shocked for the second time. The lawyer says again that my father has inherited me the cafe that I was working on today. When I was still young, I used to tell my father that when I finished studying, I want to have my very own cafe. I love going to cafes because it's always calm my mind. I don't know that my father takes my wish seriously. He actually bought the cafe after a week I told him about it.

And now, here I am. Taking care of the cafe, like my own life. I'm so grateful and thankful to have a father like him who very generous towards me ever since I was a kid. I wish when I was older, I want to become a man like him.

"Minhyuk hyung!"

I stop my reminiscent and look around me. I automatically smile when I saw Jihan, a boy that always comes to my cafe after his school hours, standing across the road while waving at me. I wave back at him and almost immediately he runs to me.

"Oh, Jihanie~ You don't have any classes today? Usually, at this time, you're already at school. Now it's already.." I pull off my sleeve a bit to see my watch.

".. 8 in the morning. What's happening?" I asked Jihan worried because he never skips his school. He's a role model student that never come to school late or even skips school. Now, I'm weird seeing him wearing casual clothes instead of his school uniform.

Jihan looks at me while pouted his lips cutely. I almost wanna laugh at him but because he looks sad and devastated right now, I held myself.

"Are you okay kid? Come, let's go to the cafe and you can tell me what's happening okay?"

Jihan looks at me and nodded his head. He then grabbed my hands and hold it tight. He has a large hand size compared to me even though I think my hands already big and it makes me look so small even though I'm older than him.

_Kringg~_

The bell inside my cafe rings whenever the door is open. I switch on all the lights and the air conditioner and started to grab my apron behind the counter. I look at Jihan who already sit at the table that closes to the counter.

"Jihan-ah.."

"Yes hyung?"

I smile. "Can you wait for a moment until I open the cafe? After that, I spend my time with you okay?"

Jihan smiles timidly at me and nodded his head slowly. "Okay hyung. I'll wait here."

I become restless seeing him like this. Jihan used to be so loud and happy. Seeing him so timid and quiet like this make my anxiety rise.

I went to the kitchen and start prepared the pastries for today. As for you know, my cafe is selling pastries and cupcakes. All the pastries and cupcakes are made by me and Joseph, one of my loyal chef. I love to bake and making pastries. Maybe that's why my father bought this cafe for me right? To encourage me doing what makes me happy.

"Good morning hyungie~~"

I look behind me and saw 2 of my workers, smiling so bright at me. "Good morning Jun and Sunyoung. You guys look happy today. Something interesting happens?"

I asked while my hands busy taking out a tray full of new bake pastries and put it on the kitchen counter. Jun went beside me and say happily, "Nothing happens actually. We just happy to come to work today because we can meet you hyung!"

I stopped moving the pastries and turn my head towards those two. "What? Aigoo... You guys just meet me yesterday. Why are you so happy to meet me? Don't you getting bored seeing my face?"

Jun and Sunyoung simultaneously shake their head while smile cheekily. I shake my head while chuckling. My workers seriously the cutest!

"Okay, okay. Now, help me get this to the front. And Sunyoung, you can open the cafe I think. Joseph will be coming soon, so get ready to work!"

"Yes, sir!" Sunyoung and Jun said in unison and laugh together.

**09:00 a.m**

"Jihan-ah... I'm sorry I'm late. Are you okay?" I said after I pass my work on my workers so that I can spend my time with Jihan.

Jihan looks at me with sad eyes making my heartbreak. I can't really see my dongsaeng being sad like this. It makes me sad too.

"Jihan-ah.. tell me. What's wrong? Someone bullying you at school? Did someone hurt you? Something happens at home?" I bombarded him lots of questions. He looks at me and sighs heavily.

"Hyung... I don't want to leave."

I look at him weirdly. _Leave? Where?_ "Leave? What do you mean? Tell me from the start." I pull my chair closer to him and fixed his hair gently. I can see that he was going to break down and I already prepared my biggest hug to comfort him.

"I got accepted to join the dance class at Boston that I applied last week and.. and I don't know what to do. Should I accept it or not." Jihan said and almost immediately his tears flow down his cheeks once he stares at me.

I smile softly at him and bring his body into my arms. "Shhh... Why are you crying? Shouldn't you feel happy about it right? It's your dream. To become a professional dancer. This is your opportunity to learn more about dancing. I heard that class is very good for someone who wants to learn dance."

"I know but I don't want to leave. I don't want to leave you. Who's gonna hear all my story if I'm going? When will I get a chance to eat your pastries and cupcakes? Who's gonna hug me and give me encouragement when I'm breaking down? I don't want to leave. Hyungggg~"

Jihan cried even more while hugging me so tightly. I feel sad for him actually. He's still young and still needs people around him to guide and give opinions. I sigh heavily while say,

"Jihan-ah... Don't say that. I will always be here with you. No matter what. Even though we are apart from each other. We can skype and you can tell me whatever you wanna tell. You don't need to change your habit just because we are apart Jihan-ah. You gonna be fine there! Maybe someday I can visit you there, right? So don't cry like this okay?"

Jihan pulls away from me and stares at me with his wide, tearing eyes. I laugh slightly because he looks so cute. I wiped his tears gently and smile. "Why don't you discussed this with your parents? Asked them for their opinions, what they think about it and after that, you can make your own decision. You know I always support you whatever you wanna do right? As long as you're happy with what have you do, I'm happy too."

Jihan sniffed cutely and nodded his head. "O-Okay. Thank you hyung. I'm sorry for always burden you with my problems. You already busy with your cafe and now you're busy solving my problems."

I laughed when I heard what just he said. He's totally the cutest. "Hey, no worries about that. I don't mind. You're my beloved dongsaeng. Of course, I would help you. So, don't think like that okay?"

Jihan nodded his head like a kid he was and I hugged him one more time. "Now, let's eat something. I've made new cupcakes. Do you wanna try it?"

Jihan wiped his tears and nodded his head almost immediately. "Yes! I miss eating your cupcakes."

"No worries. You can eat how many you want today. It's on the house."

Jihan suddenly hugged me tight and say, "Thank you hyung! You're the best!"

Well, I'm not really the best but seeing the one that I love and care are happy like this, maybe I have felt that I did a great job.

**Jooheon's**

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us Heonie?" Hoseok hyung asked me for the tenth time already. He was so worried about me.

"I'm sure hyung. 100% sure. Don't worry about me. I just want to rest. You guys can go have fun without me okay? I'll be fine."

Hoseok hyung looks at me with his worried eyes and sigh helplessly. "Okay fine. If you say so. But if you need anything, just give us a message okay? And I will buy something for you for lunch. One more thing! Stay in your room! I don't want anything that happens to you again after our last week concert."

I groaned painfully when Hoseok hyung mention about what happened last week. I immediately nodded my head and say, "Yes hyung. I promise to stay in my room. Now, go! You will be late."

I pushed Hoseok hyung out from my room gently and he just laughs at me. "Take care Heonie! Bye!!"

I just wave at Hoseok hyung and close my hotel's room door. I sigh heavily. I want to follow them but because my mother said that she wants to call me, I said that I want to rest. I know why my mother wants to call me. She must be wanna talk about tonight's dinner.

I went back to my bed and grabbed my notebook. I immediately click my mother's name and waiting for her to pick up.

_Reconnecting Mom ♡..._

\- _Jooheonie~!_

I laugh slightly when my mother called my name in her excited voice.

\- Hey mom~ How are you? I'm sorry I didn't pick up your call yesterday. I've been busy organizing my things to come back home this evening.

I saw my mother laugh lightly at what I just said while shaking her head.

\- _No worries dear. I totally understand._

I smile widely seeing her happy like this. I look at her for a while because I miss her so much. Because of our upcoming tour, I've been busy and don't have time to call or even skype her. I might feel a little bit guilty even though she always says that she understands my job. I sigh heavily.

\- Mom~ You look happy today. Did something happen?

Once I finished my sentence, my mother almost immediately sits up straight on the chair that she seat on and look at me with an excited face.

\- _Well, I'm excited about tonight's dinner!! Just yesterday your dad and I had breakfast with your future fiance at his cafe. He really a sweet, sweet boy. He also looks like one of the characters in the comic that you always read. I'm sure you gonna love him!_

I stare blankly at my notebook's screen. Having breakfast with _my future fiance? Dinner?_ I groaned when I think about it. My mom doesn't understand at all that this arrangement will ruin my career!

\- Mom...

\- _And Jooheonie.. don't forget about tonight okay? Try not to be late. But if you're late, it's okay. They know what your job is. They will understand._

I sigh for the tenth time that night. My mom just ignored me calling for her. What should I do now? Maybe I should just come tonight and talk to my _future fiance_ face to face.

\- Okay, mom. I'll try to come on time. My flight this evening is at 6. I'll try to make it. I will call you when I almost there.

\- _Great! I have to go now, dear. Send my kisses to the others okay? I love you! See you tonight!_

I smile seeing my mother so excited for tonight but for me, not so excited. I don't know what to feel. What will my future fiance be like? Is he nice? The way my mother brags about him, I might look forwards for tonight.

\- Okay, mom. See you tonight. And I love you more!

After I close my skype, I sigh again. I lay down on my bed and stare on the ceiling while thinking, _did I do a good thing? What if the one that will be my fiance is a bad guy? What if he will tell the world that I was his fiance? What will happen to my career? Should I tell the hyungs? What will they react on this-_

"Jooheonieeeee~~~ I'm backkkk!" I heard Hoseok hyung shout while knocking my room's door.

I sit up on the bed almost immediately and put away my notebook. I almost fall down my bed when I was running towards the door.

"You're back? Great! What do you buy me hyung? I'm hungry~~"

Hoseok hyung laugh slightly at me and ruffled my hair. "Say the one who doesn't want to come early. You should be thankful that I'm such a good hyung. I actually brought you some of your favourites. So eat up. After eating, pack all your stuff and we're going to the airport."

Hoseok hyung said while putting 2 plastic bags on the table near my bed. I look at Hoseok hyung and tilt my head aside, confused. "Why are we going so early? I thought that we should leave in the evening? Now it's only.."

I walk to my bed and grabbed my phone that I put on my pillow. I unlocked it and saw _12:05 pm._

".. it's only 12:05 hyung. What's happening tho?"

Hoseok hyung take a seat on my bed and sigh. "I know but Hyunwoo has a meeting with the upper staffs about our upcoming tour. So we need to go back home early. Why are you sound so sad? Shouldn't you feel happy that we're finally going back home?"

Hoseok hyung asked me weirdly making me froze. _Should I tell him?_ I bite my lips nervously.

"Jooheonie? What's wrong? You seem nervous."

Hoseok hyung stand up from my bed and walked towards me. I look around me nervous and sigh.

"I-I... I don't know hyung. It's complicated."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Hoseok hyung asked softly. I look at him slightly and think. Hoseok hyung always be there for me if I have problems. He always listens to my problems and sometimes he will try to solve it together. But then, this is about me. I think I need to solve it by myself first.

"Nah... I think I will tell you later. Let me solve it by myself first. I'm sorry hyung.." I said.

Hoseok hyung smile at me and ruffles my hair once again. "You silly! Why are you apologize? It's okay. Just for you know that I will be here if you need anything okay?"

"Okay hyung.. I'll remember that."

"Great! Now, go eat your food! I need to go and pack my things. Anything, you know where to find me." Hoseok hyung said while walking towards the door. I follow him and say,

"Okay hyung! Thanks for the food!"

Hoseok hyung smile and wave cutely at me. Sometimes I don't know who's the older. Me or him. I shake my head and close my door with a sigh.

"Time to eat and packing up after."


	2. II

**Minhyuk's**

"Hyung... it's already 6 pm. You should go home now tho. I heard you will having dinner with your fiance's family tonight, right?"

Joseph said to me while he was busy wiping the plates. In 2 hours, my shop will be close, but here I am, still standing behind the counter, arranging all the glasses in the cabinet.

"I don't feel like want to go. I'm nervous okay. Why do I have to get married to a stranger? I don't even know him tho! And what if he is actually an old man? What should I do? Aaaaaaa! I hate this!"

I shout lightly while throwing the cloth that I use to wipe all the glasses early on the counter. Joseph who is now in the kitchen just laughs at my behaviour. There is a time when I feel like want to kick this boy but my love for him is too strong.

"Hyunggggg! You're so cute! I hope your future fiance will be taking care of you well. You're such a precious human being!"

I heard Joseph said from the kitchen and all of sudden, he already behind me and back hug me so tightly.

"Yahhhh~! Let me go~!!" I wiggling my body, tried to get away from his tight grip. Joseph has a big body, like his body is full of muscles, compared to me who have a lean body.

"Nope! You're the cutest, hyung! I can't believe you're older 4 years than me!"

"And I can't believe you treat me like a baby while I'm older than you!!" I said angrily but it makes Joseph hug me even tighter. I sigh heavily. This won't do anything right when I'm with Joseph. He always like this.

"Hyung, come on! This is the time you will get to know your fiance. You know your parents won't give you a way to some old man right? You're their only son! And no way your late father would do that!" Joseph said the matter of fact to me making me sigh. I hate it when Joseph talked to me like that. He always says the truth.

"Okay, okay! Fine! I'll go... Are you sure you alright for tonight? Because Jun and Sunyoung just finished their shift. Or I can call-"

"Hyung... I'll be fine. Promise. I know what I will do if I need any help. You should just go home and prepared for the dinner." Joseph said while he takes off the apron that I was wearing and pushes me lightly to the door.

"Now, off you go~ Good luck hyung! Send me a picture of your future fiance~" Joseph said while winking teasingly at me. I huff annoyed and pick up my bag at the corner of the counter and walked out of the cafe.

"Fine! Brat! Make sure to take care of yourself. And just call Jun or Sunyoung if you need anything important. Because I think I won't hold my phone along this night."

"Okay, hyung! Send my regards to your family~" Joseph shouted excitedly. I never understand him how on earth he still has that much energy after working for so long since morning. Maybe I'm already old and don't have enough energy.

After I said goodbye to Joseph, I walked out of my cafe and begin to walk back home. Although it's only 6 in the evening, the weather outside already dark and I hate it. I hate and scared of the dark. Because of that, I quick my pace to my house. Once I see my house, I sigh relieved and immediately run towards it.

"Young master Lee... Why are you running? Are you okay? And why don't you call me that you have finished your work? I can pick you up. " The guard at my house asked me worriedly. I can see the other guards running towards me already and I pant tiredly at him. After a moment has passed, I take a deep breathe and stare at my guards with trembling eyes.

"Eh? Ahh... I'm fine, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I just feel like wanna run. That's all. And my cafe is near, okay. No need for you or the others to pick me up. I can walk." I lied to them. Well, it's not like I really want to lie but I have to. If not, they will be informed about this to my mother and she will order one of the guards to be my bodyguard. And I didn't like it a bit.

"Are you sure young master? Should we informed Mrs Lee?"

I gulped shockingly. I shake my head quickly and say with a smile,

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Perfectly fine. No need to tell eomma about this. Oh and by the way, is eomma inside or she already went to the restaurant?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"Ahh! Mrs Lee? She already went to the restaurant 10 minutes ago. She said she will meet you there."

_Shit! Now I need to go alone. Aishhh!_

"Ahh really? Then, I should get ready quickly then!" I smile sheepishly at my guards and run inside the house at full speed. I can hear my guards are chuckling at my acts but I ignored it because I really don't want to be late for dinner.

**Jooheon's**

We already landed in Seoul and now, I'm on my way to my house. I sigh for how many times, I don't even know. I have this weird feeling tingling in my body. Like, is it exciting? Worried? Nervous? Scared? I don't know.

I'm excited because maybe, I'm looking forward to seeing my future fiance but at the same time I'm worried. What if my future fiance is a bad guy? Like he just being an angel in front of my mother but actually, he's a douche bag. Nervous because this is the first time I'm going to meet face to face with my future fiance. And scared... I'm scared that something will happen tonight. I caress my chest slowly. I sigh heavily. I don't know what to do anymore.

I sigh once again, didn't notice the car already stop.

"Sir, we've arrives."

I look up at my driver and look outside the car. "Thanks, Sungjin. Hmmm.. if you don't mind, can I asked you a few questions?"

My driver, Sungjin turns his head towards me and look at me weirdly and confused. He adjusts his posture to fully at me and nodded his head.

"Of course sir. I'll try my best to answer your questions."

I smile slightly and begin to play with my ripped jeans. "Hmmm, you know eomma have been arranging a marriage for me right? Since I was young. And she has said to me the other day that she's having breakfast with my future fiance, at his cafe? Do you perhaps have seen him during that time?"

Sungjin looks at me for a solid 2 minutes before he speaks. "Ermm... I have. His name was Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk. Your mother said he own the cafe that they're having breakfast and it also near your company. And I have talked to him for a minute or two."

"Oh? Cafe near my company? Okay... What is he look like? Like is he nice?" I asked again, curious.

"He is nice sir. Like super nice. His smile practically bright up the world. He is also very humble and polite to your mother. I never saw anyone who so nice like that. Usually, people being nice to you and your family because they know you're an idol but this is my first time seeing someone who is nice to your mother without knowing about you being an idol."

"Oh? Seriously? So, he doesn't know who am I? Eomma didn't tell him anything about me?"

"That, I'm afraid not. Because your mother doesn't say anything to him about you. She just said that you are very busy. I think only his mother knows about your works because his mother seems to understand when he asked about you."

"He asked about me? What did he ask?" I become more curious. Sungjin looks at me and chuckled lightly.

"Sir, you seem interested in him."

"Jung Sungjin!"

"Okay, okay. He asked what your occupation. He said if it's not going to affect your works if you're engaged with him. And your mother just smiles at him and told him to not worried about that. He will be fine."

"He's worried about me?" I asked weirdly.

"Yes, sir. He's very worried. And what I see about him that, he looks like a puppy. He loves to pout his lips whenever he didn't get what he wants. Like, when your mother told him that he doesn't need to worried about what's your occupation, he pouts his lips cutely and plays with the tablecloth. Sometimes, I think he's a baby." Sungjin said happily making me smile unconsciously. _A baby. Puppy. Pout. Hmmm.._

"So, sir... if you really gonna engage with him, I'll support you 100%. He's totally perfect for you!" Sungjin shouts excitedly while showing me 2 thumbs up.

"Well, that's what you think. What if after he knows I'm an idol, he changes? Like, he would tell the world that I'm engaged with him? You know my work is kind of hard in this kind of things. This is why I'm worried about this engagement thing." I said while sighing heavily.

"Sir, he seems like a good man. I'm sure he will understand you. Just have a talk with him tonight and told him your situation. I'm sure he understands."

I look up at Sungjin with eyes full of hope. Maybe Sungjin is right. I shouldn't think negatively right now. I haven't met him yet, but here I am thinking badly about him. I smile slightly at Sungjin and nodded my head.

"You're right, Sungjin. I shouldn't think like this. I will see if tonight gonna be great or nahh... I should go and get ready now. Mom and dad must be already waiting for me."

...

I arrive at the restaurant that my mom just told me. I take a deep breath, look slightly at my clothes, fixing it a bit and look at Sungjin.

"Sungjin... I'm looking good?"

Sungjin smiles at me and nodded his head. "The best sir! You look great! Are you sure you said you're nervous? You look confident."

"You don't know what's actually happen in my heart, Sungjin. It's a disaster."

Sungjin laughed slightly at me and fixing my jacket slightly. "You look, great sir. Don't worry. Now, off you go. Your mother must have been waiting for you and your mother-in-law."

"She's not my mother-in-law, Sungjin!" I whined at my driver. Sungjin just laugh at me while saying,

"Yet. Of course, after this, she will be your mother-in-law."

"Aishhh! You're not making it good. I'm going."

I walked out of the car with a deep breath and walked inside the restaurant slowly. I glance at my watch and saw that I'm still early, so I'm not making any bad impressions. So I'm good right now.

Once I step inside the cafe, my mom already saw me and wave her hand excitedly at me. I smile seeing that and walked to her.

I saw my mom was sitting next to my dad and the other side of the table have this middle-aged woman and a guy. I gulp nervously. _That must be him!_

I clear my throat a bit before speaking. "I'm sorry if I'm a little bit late mom. Traffic jam."

I said and kiss my mom's cheek lightly and hugged my dad. I took my focus to the people in front of my parents and bow politely at them.

"I'm sorry, Mrs Lee."

"Oh! No need to apologize, Jooheon. Don't worry. You're not late. We are just a little bit early." Mrs Lee said gently while chuckling a bit. She was smiling at me of so softly making me smiles.

"Oh, by the way. This is my only son, Minhyuk. Lee Minhyuk."

I look at the boy beside Mrs Lee and I gasped silently. He was so pretty. Like the prettiest boy I ever saw. He looks so ethereal. Is he the one that I'm going to engage with?

"L-Lee Minhyuk. Nice to meet you." The boy said stuttered with his softest voice ever and pull out his hand to shake with me. He looks at me with 2 big innocent eyes making me cooed silently inside me.

"Lee Jooheon. Nice to meet you too." I smile, showing my dimples making the boy stare at me in awe. I chuckled slightly and breath _cute_ at him making he blushed. Okay! He's so cute! I'm falling in love already!

Once I sit in front of my fiance, he immediately looking down to the tablecloth. He already makes me happy tonight. And I can't wait to know more about him.

"So, about tonight..." Eomma started.

...

**No one's**

"So..." Jooheon started the conversation while they were walking so slowly at the park.

After the dinner, Jooheon asked Minhyuk's mother and his mother's permission to take Minhyuk for a walk at the nearest park. Minhyuk kind of shocked with that and his mother just agree and push Minhyuk lightly to Jooheon and shout _'Have fun!!'_ to them.

"S-So..." Minhyuk repeat what Jooheon said shyly, playing with his fingers.

"You're really cute, you know," Jooheon said while chuckled making the latter look up at him shockingly.

"W-What?" Minhyuk stuttered.

"I said you're really cute. I feel like want to keep you in my pocket forever." Jooheon said that while staring at the latter lovingly.

Minhyuk can't help but just stare at Jooheon for a few seconds before he looks back down on his hands and says,

"Stop staring at me like that. You making me nervous." Minhyuk said while blushing making Jooheon stare at him with so much adorable in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but you're really cute. I can't stop staring at you." Jooheon said sincerely making Minhyuk look up at the latter and smile shyly.

"T-Thank you. You're cute too. I-I like your dimples." Minhyuk said and immediately look down on his feet once again, hiding his blush face.

"Ahhhh... my dimples hah? I like it too. It will be the strongest weapon to use when I'm in a dangerous situation. My members would never say no to my dimples." Jooheon said playfully and showing his dimples at Minhyuk making the latter laugh cutely while throwing his head backwards.

"You're so funny, Jooheon-ssi. Of course, they won't say no to that. If I were them, I also don't have the heart to say no." Minhyuk said all of sudden making Jooheon stop walking and staring at Minhyuk with wide eyes.

Minhyuk stops laughing instantly when he noticed what he just say. "I-I.. I d-didn't me- I-" Minhyuk stuttered making Jooheon chuckled lightly.

"You're cute. Come on. Let sit down on the bench for a while. I want to know about you more. And let's stop calling names so formally." Jooheon said cheerfully and grabbed Minhyuk's hand and pull him towards the bench.

Minhyuk sits on the bench while looking around him with cautious. Well, they are in public and he with a famous idol! He can feel the nervousness creep inside him but then suddenly, Jooheon holds his hand gently.

"Minhyuk? Are you okay?"

Minhyuk turns his head towards Jooheon and blinks his eyes confused. "Hah?"

Jooheon stared at him for a whole minute before he chuckled lightly. "You sure the cutest human being!" Jooheon shouts as he pinches Minhyuk's cheek lightly.

"W-What?" Minhyuk asked again with more confused face while touching his cheek that Jooheon just pinch early.

"I'm asking you if you're okay? You're staring around you with wide eyes. Are you uncomfortable sitting here? We can go somewhere else."

Minhyuk blinks his eyes a few times before he notices the latter's face. Jooheon was staring at him with concern look making Minhyuk feels guilty.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I just think of something." Minhyuk said shyly and immediately look down on his lap.

"What something? How could you think of something while going out with me!" Jooheon whine cutely making Minhyuk look up and immediately laughing at the latter.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious right now. You can't think of something or someone while you're out with me!" Jooheon said with his pouting lips.

Minhyuk smiles widely seeing how cute the latter is. He then said something making he regret the rest of his life.

_"What if I say I was thinking about you? Will you still mad at me?"_

Jooheon stares at Minhyuk hardly and suddenly he smirked slyly. "Oh really? About what?" Jooheon asked as he gets closer to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk smiles shyly and looks down at his hands. "Well, nothing much. Just thinking how a famous idol like you, spending some time outside like this, with normal people. Like, should you be cautious with your surroundings? Getting you in a rumour is the last thing I want to do."

Jooheon just stares at Minhyuk after the latter said that. He never knew he will be this whipped towards a guy but he sure that his heart skips a beat when Minhyuk telling him that he was worried about his's images. Maybe, Minhyuk is the one for him.

"You're worried about me?" Jooheon asked disbelief.

Minhyuk looks up at the idol and tilts his head aside confused. "Yeah? Of course, I'm worried. I was out with an idol ALONE!" Minhyuk said exaggerated making Jooheon laugh.

"Why are you laughing? I'm serious right now, okay!" Now its Minhyuk who whining and pouting his lips.

"Stop laughing already! It's a serious matter. Your career will be ruin just in a blink of an eye, you know. I don't want anything to happen to you. Put you in trouble is the last thing I wanna do." Minhyuk said as he pouted his lips sadly. Jooheon just stares at the latter without a blink. Seeing Minhyuk pouted his lips like this, making his heart hurt. He knows now that he hates seeing the latter sad.

"Don't worry about me, Minhyuk. I'll be fine. You see that guy over there? He's my private bodyguard. If anyone wants to near me or us right now, he will tell me. So, don't worry about me okay?" Jooheon said gently as he caresses Minhyuk's cheek softly.

Minhyuk looks up at Jooheon and frowns slightly. "Are you sure? Like 100% sure?" Minhyuk asked once again.

Jooheon nodded his head and patted Minhyuk's head gently. "Yes, I'm sure. So, let's stop talking about that. I want to know about you." Jooheon said excitedly.

Minhyuk's frown immediately changes to a cute smile. Minhyuk then looks down on his lap while asked shyly, "What do you wanna know about me?"

"Hmmmm... What's your favourite colour? Your favourite music? Anything. As long as it's about you." Jooheon asked sweetly making Minhyuk smile.

"Err... My favourite colour? It's sky blue. That colour makes me calm. Music? I don't actually know what my taste on music. I just love everything. What's more about me? Hmmm.. My father died when I was 18. When I'm 20, he left me a café. A café that I used to say to him that I love it. So, after that, I managed the café but in the same time, I'll take care of my mother at home. I love taking pictures. I used to bring along my camera around my neck wherever I go. My heart is kind of fragile. I hate seeing people cry, I hate seeing people get hurt too. It makes me wanna cry too. So, please be gentle on me and take care of yourself. Oh! And I hate dark and thunderstorm. It kind kf one of my phobia since I was a kid."

Minhyuk finished talking with a pout and sparkling eyes. Jooheon was mesmerized with how Minhyuk talks, with his natural pout on his lips, looking like a child. He feels like he want to take care of this guy for a long time.

"Now, what about you? I can't be the only one who's talk here." Minhyuk said cutely making Jooheon chuckled.

"What if I say I just want to hear you talking only? For tonight?" Jooheon said while smirking slightly at Minhyuk making the latter smile shyly and looks down on his lap.

"What with you being interested in me? I'm just a normal guy. Nothing special about me tho." Minhyul said shyly as he played with his fingers.

Jooheon looks at his _future fiance_ with sparkling eyes. He never met someone who being this nice. Ever since he become an idol, he got a bit of trust issue with people as he think that people only wanna get close to him just because he's an idol and famous. Not because of what are he really am.

But with Minhyuk, Jooheon can't help but to feel safe? Like he can trust him.

"I don't know. I just feel like want to. Actually, I kind of afraid with all this arrangement. Just for you know, I am an idol now. For an idol to be in a relationship is kind of bizarre thing. I don't know what to do."

Jooheon confessed, sincerity fill in his voice. Minhyuk looks up at Jooheon and smiles softly.

"I know. I kind of afraid too. Not because of the arrangement. But afraid that you gonna get backlash. Actually, eomma and appa didn't tell me anything about this arrangement. They just said that they already arrange me with a guy and they thinks that guy really suit me and will take care of me in the future when they are gone."

"I kind of afraid about it. What if my parents arrange me off with some old men that will only used me in the future? But, when I think again, appa really protective over me. So, he won't give me away to some men that he won't think they would be possibly taking care of me. Being the only child is hard actually because your parents will be very, very protective over you even for a small thing."

Minhyuk chuckled lightly after he stopped talking. He looks up at Jooheon who was staring at him gently.

"I just... If you wanna call this arrangement off, you can tell me. I will tell eomma about it. Don't worry about hurting me or something. I'm fine. I just... Don't want because of this, you will get hate and ruin your career. And your group too. I don't want that to happen." Minhyuk said softly.

Jooheon who still frozen and silent on his spot, suddenly grabbed Minhyuk's hands and put it on his lap.

"Thank you. I-I never met someone like you. You willing to do anything just to save my reputation, my image. Even we don't know each other, you still do it. I-I don't know what to say. But, I think... I want to try this. Us. I want us to try this. Will you do that with me?"

Minhyuk looks up at Jooheon shocked. He was speechless, didn't know what to say.

"B-But, your c-company? Y-Your group? What will they say about this? And your fans? I don't want you to get hate just because you're engaged with me." Minhyuk stuttered almost in panic but Jooheon just chuckled lightly at him.

"About that, let me handle it. For you, you just have to be... You. I like you now. You don't need to change yourself to be aligned with my situation. We just do our own usually, daily life."

Minhyuk pouted slightly and say in his small voice,

"But, what if it doesn't end well? What should we do?"

Jooheon smiles sweetly and reached his hand out to caress Minhyuk's red cheek gently,

"I'm gonna make sure it will end well. Because let just say that I might already fall in love with you. I don't think I can let you go that easily."


End file.
